


February 2010 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>says it on tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 2010 FicBits

It's a star-studded event for his best friend. Everyone who is anyone is here. Hal's not even sure _why_ so many Titans showed up, unless they're there to keep Roy from shooting the groom.

Hal looks at Ollie then, watching him fidget. Ollie looks nervous, off a little bit. It's to be expected. Cold feet at the big event is the right way to be. Hal tells himself that over and over. It's better than imagining Ollie's doing the same thing he is.

What Hal's got in his head right now is the memory of Ollie splayed out under him on a sleeping bag in the middle of a memorable road trip. It flashes into other, just as flagrant moments when Ollie wasn't anything but his lover, and he can't help but flush a little as he is made to turn and see Dinah coming down the aisle, looking beautiful as ever.

This is a mistake. Hal knows it's a mistake. He should do something, should stop it...

Then all hell breaks loose and he can stew in his guilt a little more as he fights the bad guys one more time.

After all, what's he done to deserve happiness?

* * *

The first time Roy knew Jade was in custody, he debated if he should even tell Lian. It all fell under that thing of 'your mom is a little psychotic at times' header. In the end, Nightwing had told him Lian needed to be prepared for her life as the child of a rogue and a hero. 

The point had hit him hard in the gut, and he pulled his little girl close to discuss it with her.

`~`~`~`~`

Qurac was harder. So many deaths, and he'd been there, too slow, not tricky enough. Him or Deathstroke, actually, and he hoped like hell his superiors had gotten what they deserved from the infuriated mercenary.

The media blitz really didn't help him there, and then he screwed up in hiring the babysitter, but he knew he had gotten through on some level when he felt her arms go around his neck with a whispered 'I love you' followed closely by 'we'll be okay'.

`~`~`~`~`

Donna dying ripped him apart more than enough. Things had gone so bad between him and his on again, off again girlfriend.

Lian had known the woman almost all her short life, though. Roy had to make her see...

"Daddy, I want you to understand," Lian said, very slowly, like he found himself doing with her, before he could even begin the conversation. "Life lived well is more important than life lived long." Her tongue tripped over the proverb, but she looked at him with a need to know he understood her.

"Yeah, baby. Who told you that?"

"Aunt Dinah."

"Of course she did." This time, Roy wasn't upset that someone else had broken the news. And the hug around his neck this time just made Roy feel like maybe, just maybe, he could still do this.

* * *

Two former Titans are on the field. A man that's teamed with him at least twice is also on the field. 

She's the only one who really even tries to reason with him, the one person on that field that must strike them all as odd...if anyone was thinking straight enough. Few know just what she has done as Oracle's operative; only she and the man in question know how far it had taken them. She hates to even try to use that, a casual affair begun in the heat of the tropics, but she uses all the tools available.

"Slade, it's not your fight!"

He doesn't listen, doesn't seem to want to. Maybe the rumors of his son trapped in spirit form, or something has pushed him beyond sanity, or maybe the money _is_ that good. She goes down, bound and blind on a battlefield with a rapist and a man who can fight his way through the Titans on his good days.

Today's a really good day, for him, as she hears and finally sees each of her friends go down.

Next time, she won't reason. Next time, she plays for keeps.

She knows he certainly will be.

* * *

She almost lost her love, and never even knew it. It's enough to make Dinah want to cling, too many memories crowding in against her heart. How many times would she face this? Yes, it is a part of their lives, but Dinah's damn tired of it.

She runs her hand along Barbara's cheek, up into her hair, the chair discarded for the closeness of holding. Barbara isn't protesting this, seeing the turmoil in Dinah's eyes maybe.

"I'm okay, I'm here, I'm with you." Barbara's words strike against the fear, the pain, but Dinah just holds on tighter, before leaning in and claiming a kiss.

She can't keep doing this, but for now, Barbara is safe, safe in her arms, and that's enough for now.


End file.
